The overall objective of the proposed research programs is the systematic investigation of the self-report technique as applied to delinquent and adult criminal behavior. The initial phase will have four specific objectives: 1) to assemble, collate, and assess the research literature on delinquency and crime to establish similarities and differences between the results of studies using self-report and official techniques; 2) to isolate the methodological issues in self-report measures of crime and delinquency and to bring to bear on their resolution procedures and findings developed in allied endeavors; 3) to use several available large-scale sets in order to explore the effects of alternative conceptualizations and scaling procedures on the psychometric and substantive properties of the delinquency scales; 4) to design alternative instruments and procedures -- and to test them in a preliminary fashion-- as a first step in the design of the comprehensive research described in Phase II. The second phase will have as its goal the production of a standard, reliable, and valid set of instruments and techniques for the measurement of delinquency and adult crime. This goal will be approached by: 1) subjecting the Phase I instruments to methods testing under a variety of conditions and with the use of a limited number of antecedent variables from among those isolated in Phase I; 2) employing the refined instruments emerging from methods testing in Phase 2, in a general etiological study of delinquency using a sample of the general population.